


A Christmas Tale

by hannapalooza



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV), Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannapalooza/pseuds/hannapalooza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First time christmas fluff - no miseltoe required</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Tale

I walked out of the kitchen carrying the tray of steaming mugs, filled to the brim with my wicked mulled wine. I grinned ruefully to myself, almost ashamed of how proud I was of my domesticity. This was my favourite time of the night at Noel’s Christmas party. Most of the revellers had gone home and just the family remained. I hovered in the doorway to Noel’s poky kitchen, surveying the living room.

 

Julia and Chris were deep in conversation in the far corner of the room, voices barely raised above a whisper, oblivious to all but themselves. James was passed out in his trademark position, stuffed into the tiny gap between the sofa and the wall, the only clue he was there his hair and his kitten-like snores. Noel was on the far end of the sofa, legs drawn up under him taking photos with his phone, mostly of himself, one hand idly twirling a lock of Dee’s hair who was sat at his feet. Sue was at the other end of the sofa, leaning forward, giggling and whispering with Dee like a pair of school girls. I sighed contentedly, this was my family, this was where I belonged.

 

I strolled into the living room and dished out the mulled wine, before settling myself back onto the sofa between Noel and Sue. Dee and Sue suddenly stopped talking, and shared a look that only they could decipher. “You know what’s really hot?” giggled Dee, looking pointedly at me and Noel. Noel put his phone down and looked blearily at her, and even Chris and Julia stopped talking and turned round. “Boy kissing!” she said triumphantly, “a little stubble on stubble action.” “Yeah” piped up Sue “a bit of straight on straight gay play.” My palms suddenly sweaty I shakily placed my mug on the coffee table in front of me. I knew where this was heading; it had happened often enough before, but previously something or someone had always intervened to save me, but tonight I could see no escape route. My mind raced as I searched for something to say to defuse the situation but alcohol had my number and I sat there mute. “Do you have any particular boys in mind Delia?” teased Noel. “Hmmmm” Dee played along “well watching you and Chris get it on is getting kinda old hat now. And I did say stubble on stubble action” she said, carefully enunciating every word. I laughed nervously and cleared my throat “are you suggesting what I think you are?” I casually asked. “Whaddya think Ju?” said Noel “Up for a bit of Noel tongue to please the girls?” I was still searching for a way out of the situation and I looked up at Chris and Julia to see if that was perhaps the answer, but she was looking as eager as the rest of them and Chris was just smiling sardonically – they were no help.

 

“What’s the matter Ju? Aren’t I pretty enough for you?” grinned Noel, fluffing up his hair and pouting extravalently. “Yeah” said Dee “it’s not like we’re asking you to bum him Ju. Just a kiss that’s all.” I was trapped, hemmed in on all sides, and there was only one way out that I could see. I ran my hand through my hair, slid my leg up onto the sofa, turned to face Noel, grabbed his t-shirt in my fist and pulled him towards me. As he came closer he opened his mouth and closed his eyes, preparing himself for the kiss. I’d seen him like this before, I’d stage kissed the man a hundred times, but this was different, this was real. As our lips touched, Dee let out a loud yell of delight, and I felt Noel’s mouth curl into a grin. His kiss was gentle, his tongue hesitantly sweeping across my teeth and into my mouth as his hands went to my hair to draw me closer in. My eyes were closed, screwed tightly shut, the noises of the girls in the room receding as our kiss deepened, our tongues finding each other, touching playfully before gliding into each others mouths. He tasted of beer and cigarettes and something indefinably male and characteristically him. He was making no move to end the kiss and neither was I; I became bolder, putting my hand up and gently cradling his face. As my thumb grazed the stubble on his cheek I couldn’t suppress a quiet moan, and as I felt Noel’s fingers tightening in my hair in response my cock began to harden. 

 

Panicking I broke away from him, not catching the look in his eye as he buried his face in my chest and started to giggle. The girls clapped and cheered and wolf whistled, but I just had to get out of there. I pushed Noel away gently and got up quickly from the sofa, rushing to the bathroom. I slammed the door and made my way shakily to the basin, my heart pounding in my chest and ears. I looked at myself in the mirror, cursing myself inwardly for my stupidity. Some part of me had known for years that there was something different about the way I felt about Noel, but I’d never acknowledged it, never given into the feelings, knowing it would sour what we had. Even in our drunkest most vulnerable moments it had never happened, I had never admitted to myself or to him what I really felt, but now, now I didn’t know what. I felt weak and dizzy, my lips burned and tingled, my tongue unconsciously darting out to taste Noel on my lips and my cock was rock hard in my pants.

 

Suddenly the door opened and Noel walked in, closing it behind him. “You alright Ju?” he asked worriedly “y-yeah” I stuttered “just er, had a bit too much to drink I think. I feel a bit woozy”. As if to demonstrate I sat down on the toilet and put my head in my hands. I couldn’t look at him, and this hid my erection. “Do you need to use the loo?” I asked, concerned he was going to make me stand up again. “Nope” he said quietly, “I wanted to show you something” I could see him approaching me and slumped down lower onto the toilet to hide myself. He stopped in front of me and grabbing my hand, hauled me to my feet. We stood there, face to face, the bathroom too dark to read his expression, but I could see his smile. “What did you want to show me?” I asked. “I wanted to show you what you did to me out there.” He still had hold of my hand and he suddenly pulled it downwards and trailed it lightly across his crotch, pointing out the hard cock beneath. I gasped, my hand snapping away in astonishment. “It was when you moaned” he grinned, “It just got me.”

 

I needed no more encouragement, I stepped up to him, grabbed onto his t-shirt again and propelled him backwards to the wall, before leaning in and kissing him, harder and deeper this time, kissing him like I meant it. His hands went immediately to my arse and yanked my hips forward into his, the friction of our jeans rubbing together deliciously teasing. Hurriedly his hands snaked round to my flies, undoing them just enough to reach his hand inside and under my boxers straight to my cock. His warm fingers wrapped round my shaft and I let out another moan into his open mouth, feeling him smile. He started to stroke me, his grip light and featherlike. I dropped my hands to his waist, feeling along his belt for the buckle and struggling to undo it, continuously being distracted by his hand on my cock and his tongue in my mouth. Laughing gently he extracted his hand and swiftly undid his own flies, yanking his tight jeans over his hips to let his cock spring free. Immediately he snaked one hand back into his boxers, with the other he tilted my chin upwards to stop me staring at his thick cock, and whispered “touch me, please” before drawing me in for another long kiss.

 

Nervously I trailed my fingertips along his shaft and heard him gasp as his cock twitched and his fingers tightened round my shaft. I encircled him with my hand and grabbed onto his length, before slowly sliding up and down. I felt his breathing change as I did so, his hand gripping my own cock more forcefully, his pace speeding up. I matched him with my own hand, his eyes fluttering closed and his head lolling backwards as I stroked him, until I chased his lips with my own, capturing and holding them as we built up speed, moans and gasps escaping quietly from our mouths, the pleasure building in my balls until I erupted in a rush, Noel cumming almost in unison with me, his sticky spunk flowing over my fingers and onto the floor, mine creating a damp pool in my boxers.

 

Grinning guiltily at each other we extracted our hands and I stepped over to the basin to wash. Noel thrust his hands in next to mine, and I soaped them for him as he leaned into me giggling like a child. “So why did you laugh when we stopped kissing?” I asked, looking down at his ruffled hair and flushed face “what did you expect me to do Ju?” he said “say, well that’s made me hornier than I’ve ever been before, I’ve got a hard-on the size of Egypt sitting in my pants, and all I want to do is take my comedy partner to bed and fuck his brains out? My girlfriend was sitting right there!” “Is that what you were thinking though?” I asked. “Get rid of our houseguests and you’ll find out won’t you!” He giggled, making his way to the bathroom door doing up his flies as he went. I just stood there watching him leave, not quite sure what was going to happen next but realising I’d just had the best Christmas present ever.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to hans_fics on LJ - 09.04.2008
> 
> Comments and concrit always welcome


End file.
